


May I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancer!Ouma, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One-Shot, a lot of them suck at dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dance is coming up and everyone's going, only problem is...a lot of them have no clue how to dance.Lucky for them, Ouma's an expert.





	May I Have This Dance?

"One more time, move right, no my other right-you don't spin yet! Saihara!" Akamatsu put her hands on her hips as she stared at Saihara who had just fallen over.

He was in an empty gym with his girlfriend Akamatsu and his friends Momota, Harukawa, Amami, Chabashira and Yumeno.

There was a dance tomorrow and Akamatsu was determined to teach her boyfriend how to dance. But this was the 30th time he had fallen over.

"Akamatsu I'm sorry..." Saihara sighed, Akamatsu helped him up. 

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, I know you can do this." She told him gently, a sweet smile on her face that made him blush.

Meanwhile, Momota and Harukawa were trying to dance as well, but it was Harukawa who kept stepping on his toes and falling over.

"This is stupid." She snapped.

"Come on Maki-roll, you're getting it, you just need some more practice." Momota told her happily. Harukawa scoffed.

They've been at this for hours and they've made no progress.

"Chabashira...we've been here for hours, shouldn't we actually try dancing?" Amami asked with a sweat drop. Despite dating, Chabashira still didn't like him actually touching her, they've gotten as far as getting in the right position but then she'd pull away.

"D-Don't rush me you degenerate!" She snapped nervously.

Yumeno sat on one of the benches watching them all sadly. She had tagged along because she had nothing better to do...she had no boyfriend and she couldn't even dance anyways...

Just then, four people ran into the gym laughing and talking loudly, causing everyone to look at them.

"Okay okay okay, get dancing I'm ready!" Iruma grinned as she held up her phone. 

Shirogane blushed in embarrassment. "I-I can't do this!"

"You'll be fineee, here gimmie your hand!" Ouma laughed and grabbed Shirogane's hand, she yelped as he twirled her around and began dancing with her.

Shinguji shook his head. "Will you two please take this seriously? Dancing is important." 

Iruma glared at him. "Buzz kill, we're just having fun!" She snapped as she continued to film Ouma and Shirogane.

Despite their loudness and goofing off, everyone watched in amazement as Ouma twirled Shirogane around, he clearly knew what he was doing and was able to guide her through the moves with ease.

"Amazing..." Akamatsu gasped as she watched him dance.

"Alright do the big move!" Iruma grinned. Shirogane paled.

She quickly backed away from Ouma. "I-I don't think I'm ready for that." She insisted.

"Come on don't worry, I've done this plenty of times!" Ouma smiled.

Shinguji hummed in thought. "I think you'll be fine, Ouma's been taking dance classes ever since he was little."

Shirogane swallowed hard, then she nodded. "...Okay..." Suddenly, she ran at Ouma.

The others watched intensely to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, Shirogane jumped and Ouma caught her bridal style, he spun around with her in his arms and then set her down, then spun her away from him, she continued to spin and then she spun back over to him, he grabbed her hand and spun her around close to him, then wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed lightly along with her, then he let her go.

"Whoa..." Saihara's jaw dropped.

"See? You're perfectly fine." Ouma grinned.

Yumeno stared at him in amazement, a light blush on her cheeks.

Ouma was in the same class as her, but the class had been broken up into a few different friend groups, while she was with Akamatsu and the others, Ouma hung around people like Shirogane, Shinguji and Iruma.

It's not that she never hung out with Ouma, they spent some time together, enough time for her to develop a small crush on him, but she's not even sure they were friends.

Would it be okay to ask him to be her date?...

Yumeno shook her head. There's no way he didn't already have a date, for all she knew he was going with Shirogane.

"Hey guys!" Akamatsu called to them, gaining their attention. They seemed surprised, mostly because they had only now just realized others were even in the gym.

Iruma turned off the phone and they all walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Iruma questioned.

"Practicing our dancing. Maki-roll, Chabashira and Saihara needed a bit of help." Momota explained.

Shinguji blinked. "Oh really?"

Harukawa tugged on her hair and puffed her cheeks out. "Whatever..."

Saihara blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Wow, seriously? You guys can't dance? It's like, so easy." Ouma smirked.

"Don't be a dick." Momota snapped.

Shinguji glanced at everyone and spoke up. "Why not have Ouma teach you all?"

Ouma spun around to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Please please please teach Saihara? I just don't know how to teach him!" Akamatsu begged, grabbing Ouma's hand and giving him puppy eyes.

Ouma's eye twitched a little as Momota grabbed his other hand. "Teach Maki-roll too!"

"I have better things to do with my time than teach a couple of hopeless losers like you." Ouma stuck out his tongue at them and made them let go of his hands.

"What if we were to...do something for you in exchange?" Akamatsu questioned.

That had Ouma interested. "Oh?"

"Yeah...we'll do something, just, help us." Amami begged.

Ouma seemed in thought for a moment and smirked. "Deal."

~~~

First up was Amami and Chabashira.

"Okay, so from what I understand, the problem is Chabashira is scared to let you touch her." Ouma commented.

"I-I don't trust that degenerate to put his hands in the right place." Chabashira snapped.

Ouma hummed. "Okay, so, Amami come dance with me."

"Wait a sec, you're suppose to help HER!" Amami snapped.

But despite that, he still somehow ended up with his hands on Ouma's waist.

"Okay, let's just try a normal slow dance, Chabashira watch closely." Ouma told her, she nodded and stared at them intently.

Ouma wrapped his arms around Amami's neck and they began to sway side to side as everyone watched them with interest.

After a moment though Ouma scoffed and made them stop. "Oh my god, no wonder she's hesitant, you're way to loose."

"Uh, loose?" Amami questioned awkwardly.

"I feel like I'm waiting for you to grope me! Tighten your grip on my waist!" Amami gulped and tightened his grip.

Ouma yelped. "OW! Looser! Are you trying to crush me?" Amami's eye twitched as he loosened his grip but not completely.

"Good, that's much better, now I don't feel like you'll be running your hands all over me the moment you get the chance. Now, eye contact is everything, and I mean everything." Ouma snapped.

"I never knew dancing was such a serious thing..." Akamatsu sweat dropped, she glanced at Saihara and her eyes widened to find him secretly taking notes in a notebook. It made her laugh and blush a little at how cute he was.

Amami and Ouma slowed dance for a few moments when Amami accidentally broke eye contact and glanced down a little.

He was then smacked in the face.

"Hey, my eyes are up here! It's fine since I'm a guy but when you're dancing with Chabashira that won't fly." Ouma snapped in a lecturing tone.

"Right sorry." Amami gulped and made eye contact again.

Chabashira couldn't help smiling a little at how hard Amami was trying. It was...sweet.

After a few more practices, Ouma smiled.

"Okay, I think it's time for you two to dance."

Once again, Chabashira felt nervous, but Ouma was prepared.

"You don't have to immedientally get into the dancing, try doing something to buy time to prepare yourself, like bowing to each other, it looks fancy and it gives you a moment before the touching." Ouma told her.

Chabashira nodded hesitantly and faced Amami. They bowed to each other in a fancy manner and then got into the right position. 

Amami's grip was tight, but not too tight, it made her feel secure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway side to side.

The others clapped and cheered for them as they smiled at each other and continued to dance.

"Hmph, this isn't so bad..." Chabashira commented, a small smile on her lips.

Amami smiled and pressed his forehead to her. "I think it's perfect." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her giggle lightly.

Ouma sighed in relief. He was glad they were simple, but he was just getting started. Those two already knew how to dance, it was just about making Chabashira comfortable.

From her bench, Yumeno stared at Ouma in shock, a blush on her face. _'He's...amazing...'_

~~~

Momota and Harukawa wouldn't be as easy, Ouma knew that from the start.

"Okay...based on what I know about Harukawa, I thought of a way to make dancing simple for you to learn Harukawa." Ouma told her simply.

On the ground was a huge paper with arrows on it going in all kinds of different directions.

Harukawa stared at it but she couldn't follow it at all, she kept getting confused. "You want me to follow this thing?" She snapped.

"Not at all, I want you to try and attack me, but you can't leave the paper, and you must attack with your fist, and it has to be a normal swing, no grabbing, got that?" Ouma questioned.

She raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Harukawa was a master at p.e and that she took martial arts classes, he was nuts. "Are you sure?"

Ouma nodded happily. "Yup!"

"...Fine." She huffed.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Saihara asked nervously.

Iruma shrugged and took out her phone. "Either it works or Ouma gets punched in the face, I'm satisfied no matter what happens."

"Ouma knows what he's doing." Shirogane assured him.

"Let's start." Ouma grinned.

Harukawa swung at him, but Ouma ducked and began to moving slowly around her in a circle. Harukawa followed him and continued trying to swing at him, Ouma dodged gracefully each time. He kept bending backwards or forwards, he was incredibly flexible.

_'Well I'm flexible too...'_ Harukawa snapped in her head. She tried to punch Ouma but he ran around behind her. Harukawa spun around to hit him, only for him to duck down. Harukawa stepped towards him, causing him to go backwards, a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she followed after him, he kept moving around the paper.

"Dammit, stay still!" She snapped, going to punch him in the stomach. Suddenly, Ouma grabbed her hand, making her eyes widened. Ouma spun her around and pulled her close, a smug smirk was on his face as they were face to face. She glared darkly at him as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Congrats, you finished the dance!" He praised. Harukawa blinked, her eyes widened in realization.

He wasn't having her attack him...he was leading her around the paper to follow the steps!

"That was so cool!" Momota grinned.

"Now, let's do it again, but add some light swaying to your moves, make it feel like a dance." Ouma told her.

Harukawa nodded hesitantly and they began again.

Just like before, Ouma lead her around the paper as she tried to hit him, but this time she added a little swaying like he said.

The next time, Ouma got rid of the paper and told her to just dance with him normally, she was hesitantly but agreed anyways. They did the same dance they had done on the paper and Harukawa managed to do it almost perfectly..

"That was incredible Maki-roll!" Momota praised, patting her on the head. She blushed a little and pouted.

Yumeno smiled as she watched them all, she held a book in her hands to make it look like she was reading, but she was secretly just watching all of them.

Suddenly, a fantasy played in her mind, it was of her and Ouma all dressed up and dancing together, it made her heart pound.

_'N-Nyeh, why am I thinking like that!?'_

_~~~_

The last couple Ouma had to help was Akamatsu and Saihara, then he'd get his reward.

"Okay, well, I see some fairly obvious problems." Ouma told them. Saihara looked at him in confusion, his notebook in hand. Akamatsu stood next to him, looking confused as well.

Ouma walked over to Saihara and gave him a big grin, then he took Saihara's notebook and threw it to the other side of the gym, making Saihara's jaw drop.

"Wha- m-my notes!" He cried. Ouma rolled his eyes.

"You don't need notes, all you need is your feet and me as your teacher." Ouma smirked.

Sighing a little, Saihara nodded nervously. "W-What should I do?"

"You don't have to learn anything fancy like Harukawa did, just simple slow dancing. Put your hands on my waist." Ouma told him.

Saihara awkwardly rested his hands on Ouma's waist, Ouma could practically feel his nervousness. 

"Oh my god, chill out. You'll never be able to do this if you're that nervous! Dancing is suppose to be fun and free, don't stress it so much, it's okay to mess up a little!" Saihara gulped and nodded. Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck and they began to dance together, Saihara kept stepping on his feet.

A few moments later Ouma sighed. "Stop being so tense, relax your body a little." Saihara tried, he really did, but he was just too nervous.

Akamatsu bit her lip as she watched them.

They continued to try for another half hour, but Saihara kept falling or stepping on Ouma's feet. By then, everyone else had left besides them, Akamatsu and Yumeno.

"O-One more time..." Saihara told him desperately. Ouma sighed and nodded, already prepared for pain.

Someone placed a hand on Saihara's shoulder, making his eyes widened.

"That's enough...it's okay Saihara...you don't have to learn how to dance." Akamatsu told him a gently, a sweet smile on her lips.

"But I thought...you wanted to dance..." He mumbled.

Akamatsu shook her head. "I just want to go to the dance with my boyfriend, nothing more. Dancing is clearly stressful for you...and that's okay. I don't need dancing in my life to be happy, I just need you."

Ouma stared at them in mild confusion. He...couldn't understand a life without dancing. For him, dancing was like breathing, he absolutely needed it no matter what, and he'd give up anything to be able to dance. 

And yet they didn't seem to care all that much, he'll never understand that.

Saihara seemed in thought about what Akamatsu said, but then he shook his head with a smile. "Thank you...really...but...I need to be able to do this...dancing isn't that important to me...but I know it's important to you..I'm going to learn how to slow dance, no matter what!" A new light entered Saihara's eyes and Ouma saw an instant change in his whole attitude.

He wasn't learning to dance because he felt that he had to.

He was learning because he wanted to.

Ouma smiled, now this was someone he could work with.

"Let's give it one more go." Ouma told him, Saihara nodded with a smile.

He still messed up a few times, but after a couple more tries, Saihara was finally starting to get the hang of it.

"Phew, that was tough, but I think you've finally got it down." Ouma told him with a smile, they were all sat on one of the benches.

"It's thanks to you...thank you so much..." Saihara smiled.

Akamatsu gasped. "That reminds me, we're suppose to do something for you, what is it you want anyways?" Akamatsu questioned.

Ouma blinked, suddenly his eyes drifted to the side so he didn't make eye contact with her, a blush appeared on his face. "Ah, well..."

She gasped and grinned. "Oh my gosh, you like someone don't you! I bet it's someone we know, could it be you don't have a date yet?" She asked excitedly.

"S-Sheesh, so pushy. For your information, no I don't have a date, I was waiting for the right person." He explained.

Saihara frowned. "What do you need us for then?"

"...She's friends with you guys...how do I ask her? I may be able to dance, but when it comes to romance I'm like the worst at it." Ouma admitted, looking rather embarrassed.

Akamatsu grinned. "Well it depends, who is this special girl?"

"Does it matter? She's too good for me anyways." Ouma snapped, making their eyes widened.

Ouma looked down. "...I figured...since you owed me...you could just make her go with me..."

Akamatsu looked at him sadly. "Ouma...I can do a lot of things...but I can't make somebody like you if they don't...even if I managed to get them to go to the dance with you, do you really want to go with someone who doesn't like you?"

He didn't reply to that, but then someone else spokes.

"I know what it's like." His eyes widened, he looked up.

They all stared in shock at Yumeno who stood in front of them nervously. She was blushing, but she was also crying. Yumeno placed a hand to her chest, the other held her book.

"I know what it's like to like somebody who probably doesn't like me back...I don't know who this girl is that caught your eye...but I do know that no matter who it is, you're good enough for her! She'll be lucky to have you!" Yumeno snapped at him as she cried.

Ouma stared at her with wide eyes.

"So...y-you better confess to her! So that you can both be happy...trust me...it's just going to hurt you more not to say anything at all!" She sniffed.

A shadow covered Ouma's eyes. He stayed silent.

"...We should go." Akamatsu mumbled to Saihara, he nodded hesitantly and they headed out of the gym.

Yumeno hesitantly sat down next to Ouma. She held a book in her hands that said 'love potion recipes'.

"You believe in magic?" Ouma questioned.

"...I do... and I want to believe that this stuff is real..." Yumeno told him.

Ouma bit his lip. "...Yumeno...if the girl I liked was you, how would you feel about that?" He asked, glancing at her with genuine curiosity on his face.

Yumeno blushed darkly and her eyes widened. "...I'd..." She swallowed hard. "Nyeh...I'd be really happy..."

After a moment of silence, Ouma suddenly stood up. Yumeno watched as Ouma turned on some music with his phone, then offered her his hand with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Her eyes widened.

She it her lip. "...I don't know how."

"...Then let me teach you, okay?" Ouma told her hesitantly.

Yumeno blushed and slowly nodded. She took his hand and he began to teach her slow dancing.

"Man, you suck at this, you're gonna need a lot of practice. Let's practice more at the dance tomorrow." She gasped.

"A-Are you asking me to the dance?" She questioned.

Ouma glanced away blushing. "...Maybe, it's just for your dancing."

She smiled a little. "...Sure it is..."

Perhaps she'd get her perfect dance after all.


End file.
